This invention relates to a camera having interchangeable lenses and strobe built therein, and more particularly to a strobe built-in camera capable of dealing with the fact that an object to be photographed is not effectively irradiated by light from the built-in strobe owing to an outer shape and a focal length of the photographing lens.
One method of helping photographing an object poor in luminance is used of a strobe improving the luminance of the object. Cameras utilizing strobes are divided into two kinds. One has a strobe built therein, while the other has a construction onto which a separately prepared strobe is mounted.
A typical strobe built-in camera is a lens shutter camera. With the camera of this kind, an outer shape and focal length are not greatly changed. Therefore, it is an easy matter to bring the strobe and the lens into a proper relation in a manner that a photographing zone of the camera or a field of view of the lens is within a spreading zone of the strobe light and the outer shape of the lens does not obstruct the strobe light. Accordingly, there is no trouble in photographing in case of lens shutter cameras.
On the other hand, with cameras with interchangeable lenses, various lenses are used according to photographing purposes. Among these photographing lenses, there are those having large diameters, long overall lengths or different fields of view due to different focal lengths. In case that a strobe is built in a camera body of a lens interchangeable camera, if the photographing lens mounted on the camera body has a large diameter or a long overall length, part of all of the strobe light incident upon an object may be obstructed by the photographing lens itself. Moreover, in case of a wide angle lens being mounted on the camera, spreading zone of the strobe light may be often narrower than the field of view of the lens.
In the event that photographing is effected under such an objectionable conditions, a required picture could not be obtained, while films are superfluously consumed in any cases.